


The Venom Within

by That_crossover_guy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Good Parent Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Manga & Anime, Teen Eri (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Bubaigawara Jin | Twice, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Main Character, Vigilante Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress, Vigilante Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy
Summary: Doku Keikai was an orphaned child after his parents died in a car crash. He only survived because of his quirk that was dubbed: Venom, a sentient being that lives inside his body. He later gets adopted by the Jirou family and becomes a vigilante, why? Because he can't stand heroes. However, after a run-in with Eraserhead, he is given the choice to go to Yuuei... what will he do?
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Toga Himiko/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Character Bio: Doku Keikai/Doku Jirou

**A.N: I'm just gonna make Doku a vigilante. It matches his character more, and he will eventually join the league of villains and will replace what Toga was to the team, and Himiko will replace Toru. Just a heads up. THIS is the only edit I will make to his character. The first chapter will be out soon, give me a week max and the chapter will be out.**

**[Basic Information]**

Name (Before Adoption): Doku Keikai **[** **毒** **警戒** **]**

Name (After Adoption): Doku Jirou [ **毒ジロウ** ]

Nickname (Before Adoption): Keikai-kun

Nickname (After Adoption): Jirou-kun

Hero name: Venom **[** **ヴェノム** **]**

Sex: Male

Gender: Boy

Family: Step-mom (Mika Jirou), Step-dad (Kyotoku Jirou), Step-sister (Kyoka Jirou), Unnamed Birth mother (Deceased), Unnamed Birth father (Unknown condition), Unnamed Brother (Deceased), Unnamed Sister (Deceased), Unnamed grandmother (Deceased), Unnamed Grandfather (imprisoned/comatose).

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 4 (First Appearance), 13 (When beginning his vigilante career), 20 (End of the Story)

Height: 182 cm **(6'1)**

Weight: 130 pounds **(58 Kilograms)**

Birthday: October 13th

Hair Colour: Black

Eye colour: Red

Blood-type: A-

Quirk: Venom: Venom is a sentient black growth that lives inside the user. It can grow at rapid rates on the user's body and enhance their abilities. It can even grow over the user and act as a suit of armour of sorts. In this mode, it works with Doku to win battles.

Quirk Type: Transformation

Occupation: Vigilante

Affiliation: Himself

Birthplace: Tokyo

Team(s): League of Villains (On Occasion)

Fighting style: Overwhelm, up close and personal, brutal.

* * *

**[Appearance]**

Doku Keikai/Jirou is a young teen of beyond average height, with a muscular build and pale skin. He has short hair with long bangs that nearly go over his eyes. He has dark red eyes with white scleras.

His Vigilante costume consists of a black hoodie, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He was quoted as saying that he wanted to look unassuming, and when he busts out his quirk, he wants it to come off as if a monster was unleashed to take down some 'bastard wannabe heroes and villains'. The hoodie itself is made of steel wool outside, and soft fabric on the inside. The Hoodie is completely bulletproof, and it blocks out loud soundwaves. The same goes for the pants. The shoes are steel-toed.

* * *

**[Personality]**

Doku's personality is similar to that of a shut-in closet case. He doesn't interact with a lot of people, choosing to keep to himself and opens up only to those who he wants to be around. He hates people who torment others, as shown when he uses Venom to scare a bully who was trying to mess with his Step-sister, **Kyoka Jirou**. When people get to know Doku, they note that he is serious about protecting those he considers family and he'll defend those who he sees as people who deserve a second chance, as shown when he stops/prevents **Himiko Toga** from killing someone when they first meet and offers her help.

When it comes to fights, Doku usually wins, unless it is against people with sound and fire-related quirks. However, when he loses, he doesn't take things personally and takes it as a learning experience. However, if he feels like he was cheated against, he will go into a frenzy and attack anything in the nearby area.

With his family, he is very talkative, and he shows his feelings on his sleeves, in public, he doesn't talk much and often only responds in grunts and groans to those he doesn't know. In classes, he wasn't the best student, and never truly tried to do his school work. However, Venom did all the work for him while he slept for the most part. He also enjoys doing music, although his quirk makes him vulnerable to loud sounds.

If anyone were to hurt his family or friends, those people would either be brutally maimed or killed by him and Venom, or he would harass them at their job/school until they apologized to the people they hurt.

When it came to the 'no quirk in public' law, he practically ignored it and used his quirk to perform vigilante justice until he was caught by Eraserhead and offered to Join Yuuei when faced with the choice between prison or hero school. He states that he would think about it, which makes Eraserhead let him go.

Everyone feared Doku and his quirk, and as a result, people tended to torment him, or at least try when his quirk doesn't flat out threaten to eat people who dare try to attack or harm him, his friends, or his adoptive family.

* * *

**[Abilities]**

There are not many things one can say about Doku's overall abilities. Due to his quirk being able to boost his abilities tenfold, since birth, he has always been superhuman. He can run at the same speed as a speeding car, he can punch holes through steel, he can jump up to 50 meters in the air. Paired with his insane hearing, smell, taste, sight, and advanced healing abilities. He is the perfect super-soldier.

In one on one duels, he usually wins, and if he loses he accepts defeat. However, he does have his limits. If he finds out that he was fighting a rigged fight, he will go primal and kill his opponent, no matter who it is. Hero, Villain, or otherwise. This is because of his upbringing when he lived in the orphanage and how his 'friends' betrayed him and they ended up dead the next day.

. Enhanced Strength: Doku can punch through walls with ease with or without his quirk activated. Due to his quirk's boosts working 24/7, his quirk being activated means Venom has elapsed that limb or his whole body

. Enhanced Speed: Doku can run up to a max speed of 100mph when he is putting all his effort into it. When he isn't showing off, he runs like a normal human being.

. Enhanced durability: Doku is seemingly not affected by bullets of the normal calibre, but armour-piercing rounds do hurt him. This is due to his quirk making his body more durable.

. Enhanced senses: Every single one of his senses is doubled in potential.

. Enhanced healing: Venom makes it so that his body heals at rates comparable to those with fast regenerating quirks.

. Rapping: Doku is a decent rapper, and he does covers to some pre-quirk era rappers and singers.

* * *

**[Quirk]**

Doku's quirk: Venom, is like another person living within Doku's body. Venom is considered a Transformation quirk, as it can change aspects of Doku's body and even envelop it with itself. Venom mirrors Doku in most ways, the only difference is that Venom is more violent and requires to be fed at a near-constant rate. Its favourite food is tater tots. Venom is a black inky substance that envelopes the user and turns them into a 213cm (7') goliath with bulging muscles, sharp teeth, white eyes, and massive claws.

**[Quirk Abilities']**

. **Ink webs** : Venom can shoot out parts of itself that act like webs it can swing from. It is good for transport and encasing enemies in a cocoon of black inkiness.

. **Take over** : Venom can cover a limb of Doku with itself that allows him to use Venom's ink webs, claws, and added on a strength that it gives. When Venom completely covers Doku, it doubles Doku's previous abilities aside from rapping.

. **Shapeshifting** : Venom can turn parts of its body into weapons of any kind (aside from guns). This doesn't affect Doku inside the suit, as it is Venom merely using its sludge-like body to morph. It cannot shapeshift Doku's whole body, only arms and legs.

. **Hardening** : When covering Doku, Venom can harden its liquid skin to up its defence against projectiles.

. **Poisonous bite** : Venom's bite is poisonous, and nothing can cure said poison, not even Recovery girl. However, Venom only bites when it wants to consume something.

* * *

**[Drawbacks]**

Venom cannot tolerate loud sound frequencies and fire. If exposed to it for too long, Doku and Venom will enter a comatose state and possibly die. This is one of the main reasons why **Kyoka Jirou** refuses to use her quirk around him and also why he hates **Shoto Todoroki**.

* * *

**[Relationships]**

. **All Might** : He never liked All Might, and he doesn't care that much about him. Once he becomes a teacher at Yuuei, Doku learns to tolerate him. All Might knew Doku since he was a Vigilante and actively tries to help him in his career as a hero.

. **Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead:** Doku looks up to him as a sort of person to look up to. He wishes to be an underground hero like him because he doesn't care much about praise.

. **Class 1-A (Minus Kyoka and Todoroki):** He sees them all as an annoyance, however, he wouldn't go out of his way to help them unless he feels like he needs to.

. **Kyoka Jirou** : Doku cares about his Step-sister to the point where he will go to the ends of the earth to save her if she is ever in danger. If she is ever fatally injured, he goes berserk.

. **Shoto Todoroki** : Doku hates him. This is because of his fire. Due to his fear of fire, he tends to avoid him at all times and if he is ever forced to fight him in a group, he makes his priority number one so he can end him as fast as he can. However, he will help him, but usually stays far away from him when it comes to him using his fire.

. **_Himiko Toga_** : Doku goes out of his way to help her in any way possible, and he even gets her into Yuuei by helping with her blood addiction by allowing her to use his blood. He met her just after she killed her first victim and beats her to her senses in a fight, afterward, he offered to help her, saying she deserves a second chance. They became lovers after she gets the help that she needed, as he was the only one to accept her for who she is.


	2. Prologue: Doku Keikai: Origin

It was a late October evening. The empty night sky reflected off of a window in a nearby orphanage; housing nearly over 50 different children of different ages. The place was well known for taking in children that lost their parents to villain attacks, often making sure they end up in a proper home before they turn ten years old. At least, that was what the adverts said about them.

Serenity home was an orphanage that had been running since the pre-quirk era. Most people who worked there were old inhabitants of the place, instead of running away and being homeless, they would work for the place that practically became home to them. The staff were mostly well behaved and helped new occupants out with their trauma. Most homes cast their kids aside and let them fend for themselves and hoped for the best.

Serenity home was not like those orphanages. The staff tried their best to care for the kids just like a real parent should, or in this case, parents. However, nine times out of ten, that didn’t work out so well. Most of the kids in the orphanage were snot-nosed brats, tormenting the quirkless inhabitants, bullying others for no rhyme or reason, and in the worst-case scenarios, the children would start fights with one another to see who deserved to be adopted.

Most of the kids that lived in orphanages turned out to become villains or broken people. That was the sad, but real truth. One boy in the orphanage that the other orphans believed to be one of those ‘failures’ went by the name of Doku Keikai. If you were to break down Doku’s name, his first name would translate to venomous, and his last name would translate to vigilant.

Doku Keikai was, for a four-year-old, pretty tall. He stood at a height of 2’11, he was the tallest child out of the youngest there. His short black hair was quoted as being ‘cute’. However, his red, almost demonic eyes were the opposite of the word ‘cute’, rather, they were terrifying to the other small children and even to some of the staff. Couple that with the meaning of his name, and most people thought that he was a failure based on that alone.

However, it wasn’t just the name itself that made the other inhabitants believe he was a lost cause, oh no, they believe that he was a lost cause because of his quirk. Doku’s quirk was called Venom. It was an odd, sentient goop like substance that was heavily weak to fire and loud sounds, but that was all the other orphans knew about it. Shouting doesn’t bother it, but if someone were to play loud music right beside him, it could have the possibility to kill him. Fire, however, was a completely different story. In small amounts, it didn’t matter, but in large quantities, it was deadly.

Needless to say, the quirk came with horrible downsides. However, this made him the key target for pranks and bullies to practice their quirks on him. His ‘friends’ stopped being his friends and betrayed him. They wanted to make sure he never got into a home because the other orphans thought he would turn out to be a monster.

The staff were worried about Doku. He always hid from others, stayed in his bed most of the day, and only came out to eat or learn his reading, and writing. They had a feeling he was being tormented, and a few days ago, they had a group meeting so that Doku could spill his story about how he got into the orphanage in the first place. What they all heard that day was… sad. That was the only word to describe it.

Doku’s family got into a car crash. He was the only survivor. He tried calling out for help, but in the end, no one came. He had to save himself. His family all died, some instantly, some, like his brother, tried to get out and save themselves, but couldn’t because of the fire. Doku made it out alive with 2nd-degree burns and a few 3rd-degree burns. He was lucky to be alive.

When he came out of the hospital, he was brought to Serenity home. Everyone at first wanted to be his friend, but when they all found out that his quirk was even the tiniest bit villainous, they wanted nothing to do with him. The staff felt bad for Doku, but also knew that the only thing that they could do was to send him to a different orphanage; that was the last thing they wanted to do.

It was now 8:20 pm. Everyone was getting ready for bed, and the place was about to shut down when there was a knock at the door. “Everyone, line up at the front of your beds!” One of the staff members said as every child lined up one by one in front of their beds. Doku stood with his head down. He knew that no one would pick him to be in a family. His quirk was too evil.

 ** _‘Don’t think like that Doku, we have a chance. Keep your head up high. But if they are annoying, then tell them to go away.’_ **Venom said, his voice ringing around in his brain. Just as he was about to get back into bed, he heard a set of footsteps stop in front of him. He opened his eyes and was face to face with a young girl he had never seen before. She had dark purple hair, light purple eyes, and earphone jacks dangling from her ears. She wore a purple and white striped shirt that went down to her waist, accompanied by black pants and red shoes.

“Hi!” The young girl said with an energetic tone of voice. She placed her arms behind her back, as she began rocking back and forth with a smile on her face. “H-Hi…” Doku muttered as the girl’s smile widened. “What’s your name?” The girl asked as she pointed at him. “D-Doku K-Keikai…” Doku muttered as the girl smiled. “It’s nice to meet you Keikai-kun, my name is Kyoka Jirou! My mommy and Daddy are looking for a sibling for me, you seem like a nice person.” Kyoka said as Venom appeared out from Doku’s back, staring directly at Kyoka.

 **“Go away.”** Venom snarled. It was a black, slimy string coming out of Doku’s back. Attached to it was a large head with large white eyes, sharp white teeth, and a low, growl-like voice. Doku hoped that Venom didn’t scare her off. He lowered his head, expecting the worst.

Instead, he felt like someone had touched him somewhere sensitive on his body. He opened his eyes to find that Kyoka was patting Venom on the head, and Venom was confused. “You’re cute when you get flustered, and your quirk is so cool!” Kyoka said as then, two more people appeared behind her.

“Kyoka dear, who’s this?” A young woman said as Doku looked up to see who was talking. To his shock, he saw what looked like to be an older version of Kyoka standing above her. She had the same style of hair, the same quirk, and the same purple eyes and hair. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt, a long black office skirt, and black stockings, followed by a pair of black high-heels.

“This is Keikai Doku, he has a really funny quirk and he’s kinda shy. I like him, can he come home with us?” Kyoka asked as a man placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure?” The man said. He had long dirty blond hair, a light blue dress shirt, jeans, and brown dress shoes. The man looked at Doku with a smirk. “Do you, by any chance, like our daughter?” The man asked as Doku looked away, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. The man just chuckled and let go of Kyoka’s shoulder.

“Based on that reaction, I think that’s a yes. Sure, hey! Mrs. Akamatsu, we’ll take this one over here!” The man said as an elderly woman with short blonde hair came into view. She wore an off white cardigan, blue pants, and black shoes. She looked at Doku, then back at the family. “An excellent choice, please, come with me. We have to discuss something important when it comes to Mr. Keikai, it revolves around his quirk.” Mrs. Akamatsu said as the man shook his head.

“I’d rather hear about it right here thank you very much.” The man said as the woman nodded. “Of course Mr. Jirou. His quirk is weak to loud sounds and fire, it can be deadly to him. He also requires more food than a normal child his age, this is because his quirk is like another person living inside of him. That is pretty much it when it comes to his quirk. He had a check-up a few days ago, and he was perfectly healthy. All you need to do is sign a few papers and you can take him home tonight.” Mrs. Akamatsu said as the two adults nodded.

“Kyoka, take Doku to the car and we’ll be back with the signed papers.” The woman said as Doku’s eyes widened. The woman turned to Doku and knelt to his eye level. “Welcome to the family Doku, my name’s Mika Jirou.” The woman said as Doku’s eyes became watery. He hugged his new mother as every other child in serenity house looked shocked. The person they thought would end up a failure, ended up in a home.

Kyoka took her new sibling to the car. The car was a white Volkswagen Beetle, it had a custom painted thunderbolt on the side and the car itself was in pretty good condition. Kyoka grabbed the passenger side door and let Doku in first. Doku got inside the car as Kyoka put on his seatbelt for him. Doku was a little shaken to be in a car, but he wanted to get over his fear.

“H-How long are w-we going t-to be in t-the car for?” Doku asked as Kyoka shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t know. Mama and Daddy say it usually takes an hour to get home, so that’s how long I guess.” Kyoka guessed as Doku choked on air. Venom came out of his back with a sly smirk on his face. **“You like being sarcastic don’t you?”** Venom asked as Kyoka giggled. “Your smart inky,” Kyoka said as Venom snickered. **“My name is Venom.”** The symbiotic quirk said as Kyoka yawned. “Ok Venom… G’night.” Kyoka said as she laid down on her adopted brothers' lap.

Fifty minutes went by as Mika Jirou and her husband came out of the building and entered the car. Doku and Kyoka were both asleep in the back of the car, Kyoka gently snoring away as Doku slept silently. They’d first thought he was dead, but Venom was awake and stated that he was just sleeping. Venom had wrapped itself around both Kyoka and Doku as a form of protecting the two from danger. The two parents found it endearing as they drove off to their home and Doku’s new life.

This is the story of how Doku Keikai was adopted by the Jirou family, and how he became one of the most frightening vigilantes in all of Japan…

**\- End Prologue –**

**A.N: Sorry for the short prologue, more will come soon, but I don’t want the first chapter to be massively long. The next chapter, however, will be much longer, so stay tuned for that!**


	3. The Black Menace

**A.N: Something I didn’t specify in my character Bio for Doku, is that the League of villains isn’t actually villains in this fanfic, their actually Vigilantes. The only character that will remain a villain that is from the LOV is Kurogiri, as he is a nomu (Spoilers for those who didn’t know that). Some more things will come into prospect later on, as there has to be a member to replace Kurogiri, so they’ll be introduced when Doku joins the what I now dub ‘The League of Vigilantes’. Also, in this timeline, Tomura, aka Tenko, never meets AFO, instead, Toshinori finds him. Just so that we are clear. Ok? Ok! Let’s move on with the story!**

Nine years had passed since Doku Keikai, now Doku Jirou was adopted into the Jirou family. Currently, he was seated at a desk in his bedroom. His bedroom used to be the guest room, however, after he moved in with the Jirou’s they used it for his own bedroom. Said room had a double-sized bed, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer. There was a window that was right above his bed frame, said window had a blackout curtain; this was so he could squeeze in a few extra minutes of sleep without being woken up by the sun.

Next to his bed was a bedside table. It had a digital alarm clock right next to it that displayed the time. Currently, it was 8:30 pm. On the walls of his room were pictures of him with Kyoka, and also family photos. Some of them were from when he was 4 years old, others were of him at his current age. A couple of them were school photos when he had picture day. Beside the desk, he had a dresser filled with some of his extra clothes, which mostly consisted of hoodies and ripped jeans.

Then there was his ‘special’ closet. This closet housed his old elementary school uniform, along with some awards he got from school and other things. He had a few awards such as ‘best music student’, and ‘best class clown.’ There was also his ‘graduation’ certificate that he got from finishing elementary school. He also had one trophy for winning in a game of soccer in the semi-professional kids level. However, he stopped doing soccer, making this his only true trophy. His bedroom floor had small amounts of clutter all over the place like socks and underwear. That kind of stuff.

Doku was currently sitting at his desk, writing down song lyrics. He wanted to be a rapper, although he hadn’t recorded a track before, the reason was that he was too nervous to see what other people thought of his skills. His Step-parents, Mika and Kyotoku Jirou were always honest about his rapping and singing skills. He’s good, but not that good. Doku knew that, but he still wanted to try. He used his step-dad’s recording booth in the basement to try out his talents and have his step-sister, Kyoka, listen to it over. She was good at helping him pick things out that he couldn’t, and he was working on his song, however, he had to change the lyrics a bit. Which was currently what he was doing.

He looked over to his plate of semi-eaten tater tots and took a handful. He popped them into his mouth and ate them. He didn’t like them that much, but Venom insisted that they had more, as they were easy for him to digest, and he really liked them. As Doku wrote down some notes for the lyrics of his song, there was a knock at the door. Not bothering to get up, he had one of Venom’s tendrils open up the door. The tendrils launched back into Doku as Kyoka came through the door.

“Heya bro, what’s up?” Kyoka asked as Doku looked over at her. Kyoka was now 5’1, her hair had gotten a little longer but still kept that bowl-cut look. She also had gotten a little skinnier than she was when she was a 4-year-old, and she was now 13, just like Doku. She was currently wearing a shirt that said ‘deep dope’ on the front, along with a pair of shorts and black slippers.

Doku got up from his chair and stood up. He was around 5’7, his hair was still pitch black but now it was far shorter, as he didn’t like long hair. He also was more muscular, but not *that* muscular. Think of the look of someone who does a standard workout every other day. Doku had started to work out when he hit the age of 10 years old. At first, he was only doing short 2km runs and lifting about 2 – 5 pounds of weights. He also did some push-ups, squats, sit-ups, planks and whatnot, but not that many. Nowadays, he did a 10km runs every weekend, did upper body work on Mondays and Tuesdays, breaks on Wednesdays, then lower bodywork on Thursdays and Fridays. He started that regimen when he turned 12.

Currently, he was wearing a black sweatshirt and baggy grey sweat pants. “Nothing much, what about you sis? Anything new from you?” Doku asked as Kyoka rolled her eyes. “Nah, but hey, I wanted to ask you a question, you don’t mind?” Kyoka asked as Doku nodded. “Aight, cool. Do you think I could be a hero with my quirk?” Kyoka asked as she twirled one of her earphone jacks around her finger. Doku chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Of course you could. You can hear through walls with it, so you could be an espionage type hero with it.” Doku stated as Kyoka smiled.

“Thanks. Oh, do you wanna practice guitar?” Kyoka asked as Venom popped out of Doku’s shoulder. **“Do you remember the last time that happened?”** Venom asked as Kyoka rubbed her left arm. “Yeah… nevermind,” Kyoka stated as she walked out of the room. The last time Doku and Kyoka practiced guitar, Venom hated the loud sounds that it created, so he ate Doku’s guitar. Needless to say, Kyoka was not happy after that. The two made up for it, but it still annoyed Kyoka.

Just as Doku sat back down, he messed up his hair in stress. He didn’t know what to do for his first song, it was annoyingly difficult to fix it since he poured all his heart into it. Then again, he knew it was for the best. He popped the last tater-tot into his mouth as Venom glanced at him. **“We need to go on our hunt before it gets too dark out. We don’t want our parents to get worried.”** Venom stated as Doku nodded.

The house the Jirou’s lived in was a two-story tall house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms, one on the main floor and one that was turned into a studio, one kitchen, and a laundry room. Doku’s room was on the second floor, and his window faced the back of the house, which led into a dense forest that later connected back with Hosu city. Hosu was known for its rapid spikes in organized and solo crime. Most of its burglars, low-class murderers, rapists, and pedophiles. The place was not a good city, often referred to as ‘the place the trash live’. Thusly, it was a perfect ‘hunting ground’ for Venom and Doku.

At the age of 12, Doku became the Vigilante known only as ‘the black menace’. This was because Venom turned him into a massive, hulking seven-foot beast that had the claws of a black bear, the strength of a semi-truck, and the maw of a great white shark. His family hadn’t known that he was a vigilante, but Kyoka was close to figuring out his secret on multiple occasions. The reason why he became a vigilante was simple. He didn’t want to be restricted by the hero organization. Doku had a firm belief that villains shouldn’t be locked up; they should be killed. Because if they were locked up in cells, that would mean they had a chance at escaping and killing, robbing, or raping another day.

He knew too many people back in his orphanage that had lost their families to villains, some were even raped and forgotten about, only to find themselves living in serenity home after their family was wiped out by said rapist or serial killer that was on the loose. He owed it to them to help better this society by wiping away the criminals of the world.

Doku slid open his window and sat on the edge of the window sill. He got into leaping position, then without hesitation, he jumped. “MASK ON!” Doku shouted as Venom quickly elapsed his whole body, transforming him into the hulking beast that was Venom. The moment he hit the ground, he sprinted off towards Hosu, unaware that Kyoka was watching in shock from her bedroom window.

Venom was running through the forest until he made it to Hosu. That was when Venom retracted, allowing Doku to blend into the city crowd. He placed his hands into his pockets and walked with people on the sidewalk, blending in as if nothing ever happened. It was the only way he could get his job done without people taking photos of him in his Venom mode. Once he found a suitable alleyway, he ducked into it and quickly turned into Venom once again.

Venom snarled as he caught the glimpse of a girl holding what seemed to be a butcher knife. She had a conflicted look on her face, and she was shaking. The boy in front of her had a head injury and was bleeding from the top of his head. The girls' clothes were loose, a bit too loose. She had long blonde hair with messy buns in the corners, a light-brown button-up sweater, and a blue mini-skirt. Venom watched as she charged at the boy with the knife, that was when he went in.

Venom pounced on the girl, grabbing her by the head and smashing her face into the concrete. He looked at the boy, who now looked terrified. **“Leave.”** Venom stated as the boy nodded, running down the alleyway. Venom got off the girl and stood beside her. She slowly lifted her head from the floor as her body shook. She slowly stood up as Venom grabbed her by the neck and lifted her. Her face was bloodied as she adorned a pained look on her face.

 **“Lungs, Liver, Pancreas, so many snacks, so little time…”** Venom stated, licking his lips as the girl began to punch Venom’s wrist. “P-Please! P-Please don’t!” The girl screamed as Venom snarled. **“Now why would I? You were about to kill an innocent man.”** Venom stated as the girl choked out something that sent a chill down both Doku’s and Venom’s spines. “H-He t-t-tried to r-r-rape me-!” The girl said as Venom dropped her to the floor.

The girl rubbed her neck as she looked down on the floor. She quickly glanced up to see if the monster was still there, only to find a teenage boy in its place. “Sorry about that. I should’ve known the full situation.” Doku stated as the girl’s eyes widened. That was when Doku recognized the girl. “W-Wait! T-Toga-senpai?!” Doku stammered out as he shook his head.

Himiko Toga and Doku had gone to the same Junior-high school. Himiko was in the 3rd year of Junior high and Doku was in the 1st year. They had talked on occasion and considered each other as friends. When Doku was around, Toga was allowed to be herself, instead of wearing the fake mask she put on. The reason why was because he really didn’t care that much about how people displayed themselves. That, and he kinda figured out that her personality was a façade. Venom was the one to point it out.

Now they were both staring at each other, face to face in a dark, decrepitate alleyway in the middle of Hosu. Toga stood up and had straightened out her clothes as Doku began to scold her. “What the hell were you thinking! I know he tried to rape you, but KILLING someone?! At least I’m a vigilante, you’re just a school girl!” Doku half-shouted, half-whispered as he whacked her on the head with his fist lightly. “Ow, hey, not nice!” Toga whined as Doku facepalmed.

“Look… if you want I can track that bastard down and have Venom eat him. But you need to get home or something.” Doku stated as Toga sighed. “Fine… but, could I pretty please have some of your blood?” Toga asked, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look cutesy. Without a moment of Delay, one of Venom’s tendrils sniped one of her bottles that used to be filled with water and also took the blade out of her hand. Doku cut open his arm and let the blood flow down his arm and into the bottle.

Once the bottle filled up, Venom had the arm healed in no time flat. Afterwards, Doku screwed the cap of the water bottle back on and passed it to Toga, who smiled. “There ya go. Don’t go drinking all of it in one week. Remember, only have 3 ml a day, otherwise, you could go psycho, and not in the normal way.” Doku reminded her. Usually, she could safely have 6 ml a day, but since Doku’s was more potent, she could only have 3 ml a day.

Doku helped her quench her thirst for blood whenever she needed some to calm herself down at school. Her parents didn’t know about it, but that was normal, as they didn’t really care about what their daughter did. Each time she said that she wanted to be a hero, they shot her down, stating that with a quirk like hers, she couldn’t. Doku thought otherwise. Espionage was a part of the hero industry that no one ever really talked about, but they were a key part of the day to day lives of heroes. That was where both Toga and Kyoka sat perfectly into.

“Thanks! Hey, you wanna meet up at the park tomorrow? Or are ya busy?” Toga asked as Doku shrugged. “Well, schools out for a while, so I don’t mind. Sure.” Doku stated as Toga smiled. “Thanks again Do-kun!” Toga said, skipping away into the streets as Doku sighed. “Never change,” Doku muttered to himself as Venom popped out from his shoulder. **“You like her, don’t you?”** Venom teased as Doku froze. “W-Wha- No, I mean, yes, I mean augh, now’s not the time for teasing. Mask on!” Doku stated as Venom elapsed over him.

Venom climbed up the side of the building and began running across the roof-tops. Once he made it to the top of the roof, Venom decided to sit on the edge of the roof, waiting for a burglary to occur, or a bank robbery. As he silently waited for the moment to arise, he heard a loud boom behind him. Venom quickly turned around, just in time to avoid a punch from All Might.

“Stand down Menace! Your reign of terror ends here!” All Might boomed as Venom got into a defensive stance. Power-wise, Venom couldn’t fight him, speed-wise, not a chance, all in all, he was screwed. “Congratulations, we lost the element of surprise thanks to that.” Another voice stated as Venom’s eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere, it was Eraserhead.

Once he came into view, Eraserhead activated his quirk, ‘erasing’ Venom’s protective shell. The shock nearly caused Doku to fall backwards. Seeing this, All Might reached out to grab the boy by the collar. He was finally going to arrest the Menace of Hosu. That was until All Might saw who the Menace really was. A teenager… specifically, a thirteen-year-old.

All Might lifted the boy back onto the roof as he stood in front of both All Might and Eraserhead. “Alright, boy, you better have yourself a good explanation for all of this vigilantism, or you’ll end up under house arrest for a full year.” All Might stated as Eraserhead blinked. Doku knew he had to answer them but was afraid to. That was when Venom came out from his back.

 **“We’re doing the job that heroes seem to afraid to do, wiping the bile you call ‘small-time criminals’ off the streets for good.”** Venom spat out as Eraserhead sneered. “Had you been an adult, you would’ve been arrested for over nearly 50 counts of first-degree murder, or at the very least, manslaughter. You should be counting yourself lucky.” Eraserhead stated as Doku sighed.

“I apologize for my quirk’s bluntness. But what he said is the truth. You heroes seem to forget about the small-time criminals, like rapists, murderers, and muggers. To make matters worse, the police are practically useless in these types of scenarios because guns don’t mean shit anymore. People with fire quirks or water quirks, to super-strength, all destroy them because they either have weak quirks or are quirkless. I’m doing the right thing, getting rid of all the people that people like you seem to forget exist.” Doku spat the last part out as if it were a half-cooked piece of meat.

All Might was taken aback by what Doku said. It was the same words that his masters' grandson said to him before he moved out. “Boy, you are putting yourself in a high amount of danger by doing this. My teachers' grandson said the exact same thing to me, and he was 18 years old. Old enough to make his own choice, you do not have that same luxury. Please, understand that you’re risking yourself for something that could get you arrested in two years.” All Might warned as he placed a hand on Doku’s shoulder.

“If you want to be a hero-like figure so badly, go to Yuei, we’ll even hold a spot for you so that you stop this vigilantism,” Eraserhead said, catching All Might off guard. “I don’t usually do this, but I see a lot of potential in you. It’s ultimately your choice to make, but I think you should at the very least think it over.” Eraserhead said as Doku sighed.

“No thanks, but, if you’re looking for someone with a lot of potential and drive to become a hero, go look for this girl. Her name’s Himiko Toga, her quirk is called Transform. She’s wanted to be a hero for years, but always was told she couldn’t because of her blood-type quirk.” Doku said as Venom elapsed over him.

 **“Now, if you excuse us, we must be leaving.”** Venom stated, jumping down from the roof, using black tendrils of himself to swing to another building. “WAIT! MENACE!” All Might shouted, only for it to fall on deaf ears. “Leave him be for now. We’ll keep an eye on him. I can tell he has good intentions, but for now, let’s not chase him. Besides, your limit is close to being up anyway.” Eraserhead stated as All Might nodded, steam slowly starting to rise off of him. “Right, let’s go Eraserhead.” All Might stated as they jumped away.

Venom and Doku made it home just before 10:00 pm. Venom had slipped off of Doku and went back inside him as Doku used his tendrils to get up to his open window. As he slipped into his window, he hit the floor with a thud. As he brushed himself off, he looked up from the floor to see a very unimpressed Kyoka standing in front of him.

“Where have you been?” Kyoka asked as Doku nervously sweatdropped. “Uh… at a friend's house?” Doku said as Kyoka groaned. “No, you haven’t. You went into Hosu city, and Venom had, for the first time I’ve ever seen, fully armoured you. You’re not telling me something, and you have to tell me. Now. Or else I’m getting mom and dad involved.” Kyoka stated as Doku let in a deep breath. “Ok, but you can’t tell anyone, promise?” Doku said as Kyoka became worried.

“Ok... What is it?” Kyoka asked, genuine concern emitting from her voice as Doku sighed again. “I’m the Vigilante, Black Menace.”

**\- To Be Continued -**


End file.
